A Angel's Uprising
by WingedHealer
Summary: The serious doctor Ziegler never had time to bond with people, that is until she met a little child and he changed her world. AU!Mercy/Overwatch


/Hello! This is a bit of a AU for Mercy, I had this idea and I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it! ^.^

The 17 year old doctor was very well known throughout Overwatch and the hospital where she worked. She was dedicated to her work and never let anything get in the way of it, in fact all she ever did was focus on work. She never really did anything fun nor did she have much of a social life. Her entire life was work and she was fine with it.

Angela had walked into the hospital perfectly on time like always, gave short, meaningless greetings to everyone and went to her desk. She gathered her paperwork and went through it, seeing the patient's forms and seeing familiar ones that were in for checkups or other things. She paused when she she saw the last form, it was for a boy named Arthur and he was in because of a gunshot wound.

She took the form and walked down the hall, finding his room and she knocked on the door before entering. Her gaze softened when she saw the young boy laying in bed with bandages wrapped around his torso, the bandages stained with blood. She didn't realize but she was just staring, she couldn't believe that a boy so young was suffering like this. It wasn't until he spoke she snapped out of it.

"Atleast I have a cute doctor if I'm going to be stuck in here."  
Was all he spoke, she slowly made her way over and held the clipboard to her chest. She rolled her eyes a bit at his comment, she wasn't that amused.

"Hello Arthur, my name is Doctor Ziegler. It's nice to meet you."  
She didn't play into his comment, she only was here to do her job since that's all she truly cared about.

"Its nice to meet you, but it's boring here. There's nothing to do and I'm sick of always being in pain. Hospitals are boring."  
He just pouted in his bed, that caused Angela to let out a little giggle as she nodded in agreement.  
"It can be pretty boring in here can't it?"

"Oh the serious doctor just laughed, I thought you were so cold and heartless you dont do those things?"  
The young boy smirked at her, Angela frowned and she narrowed her eyes a bit.  
"For a ten year old boy, you sure are annoying. And I take my job seriously, being a doctor isn't all that fun and games."

"Well if you don't ease up a little bit and show atleast a little bit of emotion your patients will not come back to you, you may be good at your job but patients like when the doctor is actually nice."  
He looked at her then looked out the window, he had a point Angela thought. But she never thought about it like that, did she really come off as that heartless?

"Perhaps you are right."  
She thought about it for a few moments, she glanced over and saw the newspaper on the table beside the hospital bed, the newspaper had the heroes of Overwatch on it.  
"You are a fan of Overwatch?"

She saw the little boy's eyes light up as he nodded quickly.  
"They are so cool! Reinhardt is so tough, and Captain Amari is so pretty! They are all amazing!"

She smiled a bit and she nodded, she looked down at the form she had, she looked at his scheduled surgery time that was going to be in two days. She suddenly got a idea and she turned her head to him  
"How about once you wake up surgery they are all standing there? You can meet Reinhardt and the Captain herself, along with her adorable little daughter Fareeha."

Arthur's face somehow lit up even more, it was like he saw a Angel right there before his eyes. Even feeling his eyes tear up a bit.  
"I-I could meet them? I-I'd really get the chance to meet them?"

She nodded, the way he was overjoyed made her feel happy. She could tell he had a rough life, and all she wanted to make his time here a little less painful.  
"You would, I promise after you wake up from your surgery they'd be here to greet you. All you have to do is be patient, can you do that for me?"

Arthur nodded very quickly, almost too quickly to her request. A few tears escaping from his eyes in pure happiness.  
"I promise, thank you Doctor Ziegler. Perhaps you do know how to make a patient feel welcomed, I'm sorry for the things I said."

Angela stood up and gave a warm smile to Arthur, she gathered her things and left the room without a word. She leaned against the door to his room just outside of it.  
"You were right, there's nothing to be sorry about..."

She whispered to herself, she looked into the window at the smiling boy reading that newspaper. For once she felt attached to a patient, she wanted to make his stay here a happy one. She had never felt like this with any of her patients, she would protect him. And with that, she walked off and had a different attitude for the day.

~~~2 days later, Surgery Day~~~

Reinhardt, Ana, Jack and Fareeha all were in the waiting room. They were all happy and looking forward to meeting the boy Angela hadn't stopped talking about for two days straight, Fareeha was the most excited out of all of them.

Fareeha turned her head quickly when she saw the door open for the room, she stood up as did the others. But a frown quickly grew on her face when Angela stepped out, covered in blood.

Angela looked like a complete mess, her face puffy from tears and blood stained her hands along with her clothes. She looked straight ahead, not bothering to look at anything else and remained dead silent as the others approached her slowly.

"Angela? What's wrong? You look like you've been crying, where's Arthur?"  
Ana asked softly, she held Fareeha's hand and she could feel Fareeha squeezing her hand a bit too hard.

Angela heard Ana's voice but she didn't look her way, instead looked down at the tile floor as the tears started to flow again.  
"He's dead, something went wrong when removing the bullet and he lost too much blood. I couldn't stop the bleeding, I'm so weak. I was truly foolish to think I could make his life better, instead he's dead because of me..."  
Her heart shattered, she started to sob as she fell to her knees. She hugged herself and with each passing moment her sobs got louder and louder.

They stood there in complete shock, Angela had never failed a surgery and she was the best around.  
Jack slowly knelt down beside her and he didn't touch her, his voice soft for once instead of it being soldier-like.  
"You didn't kill him Angela, somethings just happen and you can't control it. You are not a miracle worker, you are a doctor."

Angela quickly snapped her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes at him and physically shaking in anger at the situation.  
"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE HIM! HE WAS JUST A CHILD! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!"  
She yelled out, her voice cracking and giving out during her yelling. She hung her head and she shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

Fareeha slowly let go of Ana's hand and approached Angela, she placed her hands over Angela's that were covering her face. Gently moving her hands away as the 12 year old smiled at her.  
"Ms. Angela, it's not your fault. Please just go home for the day, it's what you need to do."

Angela sniffled and she looked away from Fareeha, she stood up and kept her gaze away from the others  
"I want to be alone for a while, please leave me be."

Reinhardt frowned and he stepped beside Fareeha, placing a hand against Fareeha's shoulder.  
"Angela dear that doesn't sound like a good idea, you'll need your friends at times like this."

Angela slowly turned her head and narrowed her eyes at Reinhardt.  
"I don't need anyone, I don't need you guys. I said leave me alone, I want to be alone and that's that."  
She turned and stormed out of the hospital, leaving them then and there, not turning back.

~~~~Timeskip~~~~

One year had passed since Arthur died, and today was the one year anniversary of his passing. Angela walked into the graveyard and made her way to his grave, she stood before it and looked at the tombstone. Her hands trembling whilst holding flowers, this was the first time she had seen it and it was very difficult.

"H-Hi, it's me. The doctor who couldn't save your life... who promised you something as a birthday present and you never got to have it."  
Her voice started to break as she slowly keeled down, placing the roses in front of the tombstone. The tears starting to fall on the grass below her.

"It's all my fault! I can't stop blaming myself for killing You! Everyone tells me it's not my fault, but it is! I'm one of the best doctors put there, and I failed you! I was going to make your birthday amazing, and your life... But I took it all away from You! All because I was so naive to think I could make a difference!"

She sobbed and yelled like that for a while, before looking at the tombstone and slowly standing up.  
"I'll do better, I'll get better. I can make myself better, I'll do everything in my power. I won't let anymore people I care for die, not if I can help it."

She placed her hand on top of the tombstone and sighed.  
"I'm really sorry I couldn't save you."  
She slowly turned around and getting a bit of distance from the grave, looking over her shoulder at it one last time and walking forward.

"Thank you, Arthur for making me a better person."

~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
